Tales of Symphonia: The Switch
by Pup Girl88
Summary: Three girls get thrown into the world of Tales of Symphonia, and the worst part is their stuck in Lloyd, Genis, and Colette's bodies!


The Game Side

"What in the?" Tiffany looked down at the red-gloved hands. They weren't hers. She then looked up. A white haired little boy wearing a cloak was also looking at his hands.

"Genis?" Tiffany said in awe, no way was he real? The white haired boy looked up at her wide-eyed.

"My names not Genis!" He cried indignantly, Tiffany shook her head at him, sighing.

"Of course it is!" The white haired boy shook his head angrily, clutching his fists and cried.

"My name isn't Genis! I'm not even a boy!" Tiffany looked at the character she knew so well, he was definitely a boy. She decided to play his game.

"Oh? Then what is your name?" She said cockily standing to the side. The white haired boy spoke softly.

"My name is Bethany, and no I am NOT a boy! Genis isn't even real!" Tiffany stopped.

"Beth? Is that you? Y-your…Genis…" Tiffany said in awe. Bethany realized who it was.

"Tiffany? No way! Your Lloyd! Ha you're a dude!" Bethany laughed loudly, she sounded just like Genis and it was a bit unnerving.

"So are you, you little ten year old!" Tiffany said testily. Bethany stopped laughing and sighed.

"Oh yeah…hey, I'm twelve!" She cried, but no one said anything afterward for a while. They stood and stared at each other in awe. Last they could remember they were all playing this video game together, and then.

"Where's Becky?" Tiffany said immediately looking around. She spotted Colette a little ways away happily humming to herself.

"I bet she's just happy she's a girl." Bethany mumbled in her little boy voice. Tiffany couldn't help but laugh, her own voice startled her a bit, but she soon got over it

"Beck! Look all of us are…" Tiffany said and Colette, or Becky suddenly looked worried.

"We are aren't we? Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" Tiffany slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed, Colette and her had such similarities. Bethany came up behind them complaining.

"Just be happy you aren't a guy…" Tiffany smiled at her and ruffled her long white hair.

"Don't worry Genius, this is all just a weird dream anyway!" Tiffany was very convinced that this wasn't real at all. Becky looked skeptical.

"Are you sure, cause it feels pretty real…oh no…what if it is real? How did we get in here? How will we get out? Oh no!" She started fretting and worrying but Bethany just sighed.

"Calm down, Tiffany's right, we just have to wake up right?" Tiffany could hear the worry in Bethany's voice too. And Tiffany too began to worry, how could they all have the same dream.

"Let's try to wake each other up ok?" Tiffany said and her own voice, er…Lloyd's voice had a certain edge to it too.

Bethany tried pinching Becky but she only squealed."Ow! Bethany! You know pinching never works! Let's try splashing water on ourselves instead." .

Bethany just shrugged her shoulders"Whatever."

Tiffany could hear a stream nearby and motioned to the others to follow. Soon they found a small river. Tiffany looked in the clear water and stepped back as she looked at Lloyd's face looking back at her. The others too had the same effect.

Bethany was the first to jump into the water splashing around wildly. Tiffany and Becky soon joined and they were all dunking their heads underwater and splashing each other trying to 'wake' each other up.

"What are you three doing?" They all stopped and looked up at the sound of a deep voice.

"K-Kratos!" Tiffany realized who it was first then the others nodded in agreement.

"Genis! You're all wet! We were about to enter the Mana tower too! Now we have to wait for you all to dry." Raine stated testily dragging Bethany out of the water. Bethany shouted loudly at Raine.

"Leave me alone you child molester! I don't even like you!" Bethany cried indignantly squirming and thrashing in Raine's strong grip. Tiffany shook her head at Bethany, wrong move.

"What did you just call me?" Raine said angrily. Tiffany couldn't help but laugh as Raine turned Bethany over and began to spank her violently.

"Oh you think it's funny too Lloyd? I guess you two never learn your lesson!" Tiffany backed away deeper into the water as the angry Raine came after her. There was no escape and soon Tiffany was down in the water after being kicked violently in the stomach.

"Quit fooling around. We need to find the seal as soon as possible." Kratos said as everyone came to shore, unsure of what to do.

"Where's Sheena?" Bethany said looking around Kratos and seeing no one. Sheena was Bethany's favorite character.

Kratos looked at her strangely."Who?"

Tiffany understood, she looked at Kratos, unsure of what to say then said. "Give the three of us a minute ok?" Soon Genis, Colette, and Lloyd were all in a small huddle.

"Don't mention any of the other characters, it looks like they aren't that far in the game yet…" Tiffany explained to the others.

"Who's 'they' it's their game right? They should know everyone!" Bethany said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, but…well I really don't understand it all, but all I know is their about as far in the game as we are, that's why Sheena isn't in our party yet. They're in the Tower of Mana, same as we are!" Tiffany tried her best to explain.

"I don't get it!" Becky complained shaking her head. Tiffany decided to try a different approach.

"Ok. Listen, we all have to act like the character we are, just so the others don't get suspicious or something bad happens. I think we have to play through the game, as if we're in the game. Understand? So we CAN'T do anything that can get us a game over." Tiffany said hopeful.

"So we can't 'never been heard of again' right?" Becky said finally understanding it. Bethany was thinking differently.

"You mean…I have to act smart? I don't know anything! Raine will get suspicious! She knows Genis best right? As much as I hate her…" Bethany said mumbling the last bit.

None of them knew why Bethany hated Raine so much. But whenever they played the game should would always make rude and undignified comments. Tiffany figured it was because of the fact that Genis got punished by Raine, and that _was _the character she played.

"You'll just have to get rid of your hatred of her for a while…and as for the smart…you just... shouldn't say much at all ok? Let your sister take care of that." Tiffany said happily. Then Bethany burst out laughing.

"If we act natural you'll have to be all cozy with Colette!" Bethany continued to laugh hysterically, getting weird looks from Raine and Kratos. Tiffany slapped the side of Bethany's head.

"Will you shut up? They'll think we're crazy if they don't already! No I'm NOT going to pretend to like Becky! EVER! I'll just have to act like a stupid seventeen year old boy whose only friends are a twelve year old genius who befriends old people, and dumb blonde who has a habit of running into walls!" Tiffany then took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "And Becky just has to act like…well herself. Now remember, no outbursts to Raine, call each other by our character names, and try to stay out of trouble."

Tiffany finished her lecture and began to break apart as Becky complained. "What do you mean I just have to act like myself?" But Tiffany and Bethany were back with the others.

"So what were we doing again?" Bethany said a little too reluctantly. Raine bent down and put her hand on Bethany's head.

"Genis…are you ok? Are you sick?" She said feeling her cheeks also.

Tiffany refrained from laughing, but the humor was short lived since she had to think up an exscuse for Bethany's mistake."We were…kinda messing around and Genis tripped and hit a rock. He lost his short term memory…but I'm sure he'll be fine!" _Very _unconvincing.

Raine looked up at her angrily. "I told you to be careful when you play with Genis! He's so much smaller then you!" She said clenching her fists.

Bethany figured it was time she helped out the situation. "Raine! I told you not to treat me like a baby! It was just an accident! I'm fine really. Please, don't worry." Tiffany was surprised at how well Bethany acted nice to her.

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're right you're almost a teenager now." Raine sighed.

Kratos then spoke."Ok then, let's get going to the Tower of Mana. Lloyd where's that cowardly Noishe of yours? He can get us there faster."

Tiffany looked around doubtfully, and then remembered what to do. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled and, sure enough, Noishe came galloping down the fields.

"There's enough room for me and Colette up here, the rest will have to walk." Tiffany said climbing up on Noishe's back and helping Becky get up too.

"That's because Lloyd wants to ride with Colette…" Bethany said softly, but Tiffany heard it.

"Will you shut up?" Then she kicked Noishe's heels and he was off, with the others running close behind him. Becky cried from behind Tiffany.

"Do you know how to drive this thing? Or even where we're going?" Tiffany scratched the back of her head.

"Eh he…no…" Tiffany said, then she slowed down Noishe so the others could catch up.

"Why'd you stop?" Kratos said as him and Raine caught up to her quickly. Tiffany could see Bethany way behind, walking.

"I-I don't know the way…" She said softly. Kratos turned his back toward her and said cockily.

"I was right, you do have no sense of direction." Tiffany glared at him angrily. Becky, luckily, cut in.

"Plus, we needed to wait for Genis anyway!" She said happily pointing to the far off Bethany, who appeared to have no will to run. Kratos looked at them strangely but let it go.

"Alright that means that we ALL have to get there on foot." Kratos said rather unhappily. They all sat and waited for Bethany to come, without arguing. Tiffany figured that Raine thought Genis was really tired and didn't have the energy to run. But her and Becky knew it was just because she was too lazy.

Once Bethany got there they all began to walk to the Tower of Mana in silence. The three of them would glance at each other in disbelief every once in a while but other then that, they all kept their eyes on the large tower teeming before them. They walked and walked but it never seemed like they got any closer.

"Are we there yet?" Bethany whined. "I'm getting tired!" Raine turned to her, looking very cross.

"You've walked much farther then this before!" Bethany winced at the unhappy tone in her voice.

Then suddenly Raine's face softened."Oh, Genis I'm sorry. I forgot that you hit yourself; you're probably still trying to get your bearings. Kratos is it ok if we rest?"

Kratos shook his head sternly."He'll just have to keep going, we don't have time to keep stopping like this."

Raine glared at him."He's just a little boy!" But Kratos didn't listen; he continued to shake his head.

"Remember the deal Raine, those two were allowed to come help the Chosen only if they could handle it and not get in the way. By spoiling Genis like this your just making matters worse." Raine was humbled and nodded. Bethany had a look of disappointment; she thought she could get a rest.

As they were nearing the Tower Kratos suddenly stopped. He drew out his sword and pointed to a small animal in the distance.

"Be prepared." He warned them all. Raine drew her weapon and they began to walk forward. Tiffany, Becky, and Bethany had no intention of fighting at all so they simply sat back ready to watch. Then Becky suddenly burst out as the animal came into view.

"Don't hurt it its just a little bunny!" She cried running over to it.

Tiffany shook her head."No, it's a dog!" Tiffany stated.

Bethany also shook her head at them, and rolled her eyes."Don't be stupid, that's clearly a cat!" Raine nodded in agreement to Bethany's remark.

Becky finally got to the 'bunny' and knelt down to pet it. Suddenly Kratos brought is sword down and the animal squealed before vanishing into thin air.

"What'd you do that for Kratos! It was just a dog!" Tiffany said angrily.

Bethany nodded."Actually it was a cat, Lloyd, but either way it was perfectly innocent."

Tiffany turned to Becky she was in near tears."It was just an innocent little bunny rabbit."

Kratos just shook his head and sighed."You're all idiots. That 'thing' would have killed us all. It was an illusion. It was putting on a face that we all would individually think was innocent. I was the only who saw through the illusion. And just in time too, that thing could have killed Colette."

Raine looked at him in disbelief. "I've never heard of that kind of monster before…" She said softly, shaking her head.

"That's just cause your not smart." Bethany said a little too loudly.

Raine swung around angrily. "What did you say?" Bethany scratched the back of her head nervously as the angry Raine came upon her.

"Kratos, is that type of monster normal around here?" Tiffany said trying to ignore the whimpering sounds coming from behind her. Kratos shook his head.

"That's the first time I've seen something like that in this common of a place. Something isn't right."

Becky was listening too and piped in."Do you think it has something to do with the tower?" Kratos seemed to have not thought of that.

"Doubtfully." Tiffany sighed; they couldn't get anything out of this guy. She never really did like him.

"Let's keep going." Raine said coming up behind them, pulling Bethany by her ear. They all nodded, (Except Bethany of course) and finally reached the doors to the Tower of Mana.

"You first, that way if anything attacks us it hits you!" Bethany said a little too happy to Tiffany.

Tiffany glared at her."No! Make Colette do it!" Becky was humming to herself again. She looked at us.

"Hmm?" Becky said realizing that they were talking to her. Tiffany just sighed.

"Hey! They left us!" Bethany cried as they looked back, seeing the Tower of Mana's door open. Tiffany grabbed Becky's wrist and dragged her in the building, Bethany had already scurried in.

"Wow…" Tiffany said as they all entered the tower, bookcases lined the walls with a large contraption in the center.

"It's amazing in real life…" Becky said continuing to stare. They all heard a call and turned to a very impatient looking Kratos and Raine.

"Coming!" Tiffany said happily grabbing her companions and dragging them over to the others.

"Look at this contraption, it's amazing…" Raine said happily stroking the machine.

Bethany shivered. "Freak..." She muttered quietly so Raine couldn't hear.

"What does it do?" Kratos said staring at the machine, unsure. Raine happily stepped on one of the circles.

"Genis, Kratos stand on the other circles." They obeyed and soon a stone door to the side opened.

"Alright, Lloyd, Colette go on ahead and find the seal." Kratos said. He was careful not to step off the circle.

"What? I want to go too!" Bethany cried indignantly.

Raine sighed and shook her head."Sorry you have to stay…" Bethany stepped off the circle and the door shut. She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Colette can stay!" Bethany said stubbornly. Raine sighed and stepped off her circle, picked up Bethany, then put her down on her circle. Tiffany and Becky got ready and as soon as Raine got to her circle and the door opened, they ran through.

The door shut closed behind them as Bethany stepped off her circle. Tiffany breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, Beth can sure be stubborn huh?" Becky nodded then realized something. She reached down and picked up the two rings that hung from her belt.

"We don't know how to use these…." She said reluctantly. Tiffany grabbed the handle of one of the blades that hung to her own side.

"You're right...crap." Tiffany said sighing.

"We just have to avoid the monsters." Becky decided. They both knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Becky and her stared at the looming spiral staircase ahead of them. They both didn't know what would happen if they DID run into a monster and this time Raine and Kratos weren't there to protect them.

They both walked up the staircase, holding each other's hand for support. They both realized the danger they were in. They walked around the winding staircase, no monsters yet.

"It's a monster!" Becky cried as they rounded a corner, pointing to a snake slithering down the staircase.

"It's just a snake. I can take it!" Tiffany cried pulling only one of the twin swords from its scabbard. She ran to greet the snake took the sword and awkwardly swung it at the creature. It scraped the snake and it pulled up, violently hissing at her.

"I-It didn't die." Tiffany said surprised, and then the snake suddenly reared up and swiftly sunk its teeth into her arm.

"Tiffany!" Becky cried as Tiffany stepped back surprised. The snake jumped down onto the ground. Becky came up quickly and threw her ring at the snake, it hissed as it vanished into thin air. Suddenly the ring spun out of control.

Tiffany tried to dodge it but it still bit her arm. "Ow! Careful with that thing Becky!"

She picked up the ring embarrassed. "Sorry…but I did kill it!" Becky said giving herself credit.

Tiffany glared at her. "You still hit me!" She snapped grabbing her arm as it began to bleed. Becky then got angry.

"Well you probably would have been dead if I hadn't killed that thing! You should be grateful!" Becky shot at her.

Tiffany looked down and sighed."Look at us, we've only just got stuck in this weird world and we're already fighting. Let's just keep going." She said and began to ascend the large staircase, Becky silently following her.


End file.
